two hearts one soul
by jeske
Summary: Sonny has lost his boyfriend Will horton and he struggles to go one with his live without his soul mate. this is a version like i think things could have gone i hope you like the story :-) Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**two hearts one soul:**

* * *

 _Flashback 2014:_

Will horton had won a fellowship at berkeley but he decided not to go because he didn't want to leave arianna and sonny even if it was just for a week.

with help from gabbi, sonny could convince Will to call them back and go to berkeley and take the price he had won.

they had some time before Will needed to leave so basically everything went back to normal, as far as you could say normal to the things that happen everyday here in salem ofcourse.

the evening before Will left sonny had arranged somethings and gabbi had taken arianna with her, the both of them where going to stay at her brother rafe's place for the night so that Will and sonny would have the place for them self, because they had never been so long appart as a couple only when Will was in the hospital but that was because he was shot and this was not the same.

Sonny was so proud of Will and knew without a doubt that his boyfriend was really good with computers and writing, beside that sonny trusted Will with every fiber of his human being.

trust and honesty was the most emportend thing to the both of them in there relationship.

but now it was so far the last night together before Will needed to leave tomorrow morning to catch his plane but neither sonny nor Will brought that up they enjoyed each other's company.

the night was filled with a lots of love making before sleep took them both over.

the next morning sonny woke up with Will in the same position that he fell asleep in on his chest..

babe time to wake up you need to get you ready to catsh your plane.

uuuuuhhhh groaned Will.

come one lazy bones let's get you in the shower.

after they both had showerd and eaten there breakfast sonny drove Will to the air port where they said goodbye to each other for a week.

Will knew it was only for a week but he found it still very hard to leave sonny behind.

i need to go, and rememeber that i love you sonny.

i know and i love you too babe more than words can say.

they kissed goodbye, Will left and stepped on his air plane.

sonny left once the plane was in the air and drove towards club TBD.

in the week that Will was gone to berkeley everything went pretty fine beside the fact that sonny missed Will like crazy, although they send texts to each other and called through the day when they had some free time and then there was at night there usual skype session it was nice to see and hear each other but it was not the same then to have Will by his side, sonny wishes that the week would go a little faster so that he would see his boyfriend back and could touch him.

two days later it was so far Will would come home today, and sonny was thrilled to have his wonderful and gorgeous boyfriend back in his arms, sleeping without his boyfriend was really hard the bed was to big and to cold but nothing could bring sonny back from his 1000 watt smile today.

the day passed and sonny found it weird that he still had nothing heard from Will, maybe his plan is a little late thought sonny.

30 minutes later victor kiriakis walked through the door of club TBD.

sonny i would you suggest to come with me to the kiriakis mansion, is there someone here that can take over the club for the rest of the evening? asked victor.

euh sure i can ask T and Tyler to cover for me tonight, why are you acting so weird uncle vic? said sonny.

i'm not acting weird sonny okay do that so we can go to the kiriakis mansion there are people waiting for us to be there told victor.

okay give a few minutes and i'll be ready to go uncle vic responded sonny.

sonny arranged everything with his employees and went to his office to grab his stuff so he could go to the kiriakis mansion.

maybe Will is there thought sonny while he stepped out of his office.

okay uncle vic i'm ready to go.

victor took sonny to the kiriakis mansion where his parents justin and adrienne where waiting for him togheter with sami, lucas gabbi and arianna.

as soon sonny went inside the mansion he saw everyone standing there and looking at him with tears in their eyes.

sonny spoke up, what's going on and why are you all here? before someone could say something it hit sonny lika a brick that Will isn't there.

where is Will asked sonny with a shaky voice.

justin went towards his son and said sonny please sit down there is something that we need to tell you about Will.

sonny sat on the couch and justin went on.

Son there is no easy way to tell you this but Will's plane was in trouble when it was in the air they tried to do everything they could but unfortunately the plane crashed and there are no survivers i'm so sorry sonny finished justin.

what no this can't be true please this must be a sick joke, Will isn't dead please mom tell me this isn't true sobbed sonny openly.

adrienne hugged her son.

everyone was now crying even more after they saw sonny break down.

i'm sorry baby i would i could whispered adrienne.

what will happen to arianna she is only 6 months old and she already lost her daddy said sonny.

sonny you are as much arianna her daddy as Will was i want you to stay a part of arianna's life, Will would have wanted that too told gabbi.

arianna must have senced that there was someting wrong because she started crying too and there was nothing and no one that could calm her down everyone had tried beside sonny.

gabbi give her to me please i need to hold arianna told sonny.

gabbi handed arianna to sonny and to everyone's surprise arianna calmed down not so long after that sonny had her in his arms.

hey sweet pea it's alright i've got you.

arianna let out a small laugh and locked her bleu eyes with sonny's brown eyes.

god you look so much like Will, i'll promise that i will take care of you the way your daddy would wanted me to arianna, i'll make sure that nothing happens to you sweet pea.

from that day on sonny was not the same person that he was used to be.

without Will in his life sonny lost a part of him that he knew he would never be able to find back, because Will would always have a part of sonny's heart.

they had a funeral but without Will's body because of the plane crash there were no bodies.

after the funeral everything went back to their usual way, but sonny needed some time alone and left salem for a month in hope he could find himself back.

but he knew beter without his Will there was no old sonny so he made some decicions.

sonny sold his club TBD and went to work for titan, after a while he became demos right hand in the family business.

sonny was really good at his job but that was because he used his job so he wouldn't have time to think about Will all the time.

arianna looked every day more and more like her daddy Will, she had the same joy in here eyes like Will used to have.

since the day that sonny lost Will he was devoted to two things in his live and they were arianna their daughter and his job, sonny has no interests in some one else to be his life partner, not even now that his old boyfirend paul norita was in town.

sonny's heart was still completely for Will.

* * *

 _present day 2017:_

there were problems at titan because of a new family war between the dimera and the kiriakis family.

uncle demos i know that the orwell device is important to you and our company, but my main priority is arianna and gabbi's safety i own that to Will spoke sonny.

sonny in times like these they be only 100% safe if they move into the kiriakis mansion, because i'm not planning on to give in on andre his demands, i have the orwell device so he is in no position to demand things, the only thing that we need right now is someone that is even beter than the guys we have working for us at titan so that we can further develop the orwell device told demos.

i hope you're right uncle demos because i'm not gonna take a risk that can cost arianna's live said sonny.

Arianna and gabbi moved the same day to the kiriakis mansion so that they would be at sonny's sight every day.

* * *

at the dimera mansion.

father we need your help spoke andre over the phone.

what is the problem son tell me and i'll see what i can do.

well you know we had the orwell device but know demos has it because he took it away from us but i have honestly no idea how that we are gonna get it back because demos knows that he has the best position told andre.

oh if it's only that, leave everything over to me my son i'm sure that we will have thae orwell device back before you even know it.

and how are you gonna do that you know demos is even worse that victor was at the time and now that he works together with jackson...

don't worry son we will meet up with the family kiriakis and i'm sure, no more than sure that they are gonna give that orwell device back in exchange for what i have for them laughed stefano.

okay when and where do we meet with the kiriakis family? asked andre.

at some place where there are not many people let's say at the graveyard at noon i'll be there i'm on my plane as we speak now, and i'll call to demos.

okay father i'll see u later.

with that the conversation ended.

* * *

stefano took his phone and called demos.

hello said demos through the phone.

demos kiriakis do you remember me?

stefano dimera i thought you were dead but i should have know better with you, and why do i have the honor of the personal call? .

ah i see you remember me that's good, and now that we are done with the small talk, i wanna see you jackson gabbi and little arianna at the graveyard at noon, i have a exchange offer that you'll be glad to take said stefano.

i'll be there with sonny but why in gods name would i bring gabbi and arianna with me yelled demos.

because i say so answered stefano.

you have the orwell device that i want t have and i have something that i'm sure of that you will want from me.

No over my dead body i will not bring arianna with us to the graveyard she is the only thing that i have left of Will, are you out of your mind tells sonny to demos.

now jackson i heard that but if your wise you'll do as i say, in that case i'm sure you will do nothing stupid and with that said stefano disconnected the call.

* * *

demos looked over at sonny but before he could say something sonny spoke.

uncle demos you know i would do anything for the family and the company but i will NOT bring arianna in any kind of danger and you know that, i meant what i said told sonny.

i know sonny but we have no other choice if we want to know what he was talking about we need to do as he says, but i'll make sure we are surrounded by or own man and you and gabbi keep arianna between the two of you, if arianna stands behind you and in front of gabbi no one can harm her sonny explaned demos.

uuuuuhhh i hate it when your right but i still don't like where this is going what in gods name could stefano have so that we would give him the orwell device for it in exchange wondered sonny.

i don't know sonny that's what we need to find out, now excuse me i need to arrange some things before we can go to meet stefano said demos.

* * *

everything was going as planned and demos sonny arianna and gabbi were at the graveyard waiting for stefano.

arianna sweetie i need you to stand behind me okay and mommy will stand behind you don't go to the other people you will see later here around told sonny.

mkay daddy said the adorable now two and a half years old arianna.

i hope this will be over soon uncle demos i want arianna and gabbi out of here as soon as possble told sonny .

i know sonny i don't think this will take long stefano is over there with his crew lets go over with it answered demos.

stefano andre and chad walked to the graveyard

i see you have listened to me said stefano.

yeah as you can see now can you come to the point told demos.

i see that you are very protective of Will's daughter jackson, that's good to know said stefano with a grin.

leave our daughter out of this and get to the point of this meeting hissed sonny.

okay well you have the orwell device like i said before and you will be glad to give it back to me, you'll maybe even beg me told stefano.

and why would we do that laughed demos.

well let me see i have something that is very valuable for you and especially for someone else finished stefano while he looked to arianna.

i don't think so said sonny while he stood now full in protective mode before arianna.

wait and see before you decide told andre.

stefano took his phone and pressed a number on his phone and called someone.

yes it's me come over to the graveyard i need you and ended the call.

demos his man held a sharp eye on everyone who was there, to make sure everyone was save.

now said stefano this is what i have in extange for you are you sure you don't want to give me the orwell device.

when stefano finished his sentence, one of his man stepped towards them with what that stefano had in exchange for the orwell device.

Now what do you want the most kiriakis family?

make your choice!

answered stefano with a laugh.

* * *

so what do you guys think i really enjoyed this chapter while i was writing it.

i'll continue this i have some ideas in store.

this story will give a little bit of the concurrent storyline but with my twist in it as you can see :-)

ideas and comments are always great

please review


	2. Chapter 2

_previous chapter_

now said stefano this is what i have in extange for you are you sure you don't want to give me the orwell device.

when stefano finished his sentence, one of his man stepped towards them with what that stefano had in exchange for the orwell device.

Now what do you want the most kiriakis family?

make your choice!

answered stefano with a laugh.

* * *

Will babe whisperer sonny

don't even bother jackson what you are trying to do is pointless you know laughed stefano.

sonny looked really careful at Will and even though that Will still looked like his good usual self sonny sensed that there was something of with the love of his life.

how is this even possible Will is dead his plane crashed said demos.

did any of you ever wondered why that happened in the first place and why there where no bodies? asked stefano.

every investigation that was done at the time said all the same that there where problems with one of the motors from the plane and that there where no bodies remain because of the crash everything burned out explained demos.

demos took the lead because sonny was still speechless after seeing WIll stand there by stefano's side after two years.

Yeah that's what is setted up from the beginning at the time, you know i had planned everything fom the plane crash to how to get William with me in italy, but the plane that crashed was an empty plane and William stay with me all the time in italy explained stefano.

what has Will ever done to you that you would do something like that to him and all of us especially to our daughter asked gabbi.

well you see that's an easy question gabriella, see William wasn't the real problem to me but after that ej turned him against me because of his mother samantha brady and then we still have all the problems and vetoes with the kiriakis family that's when i started thinking and i knew that William was in berkely and that was when my plan worked out so great because Will was my solution to get back to all of you at the same time the bradys hortons and the kiriakis family all in one smash i had you on you knees, but i can assure you that i never caused William any harm because i still see him as a sort of my grandson and he was why to valuable to cause him any harm finished stefano.

you have a funny way of showing that loyalty that you are talking about told demos now angry.

demos knew that sonny would do anything to have Will back in his life no matter what it would cost or what ever he needed to offer to make that even possible and to be honest demos wanted to see his nephew sonny happy again after that they thought that Will was dead sonny was never the same person that he was before that happened, so demos knew that he needed to come up with a plan to make that happen.

What the hell have you done with him hissed sonny.

nothing special jackson i just needed to take matters is my one hands and i needed to take his memories away so that William would stay with me voluntarily in italy answered stefano.

Will didn't paid really attention to what was happening between the both families because he didn't remember anyone, but what Will didn't understood and what he found really odd was the pull that he felled towards the little girl that was framed between the greek gorgeous man and the latina woman behind him, Will and the child locked eyes with each other and before Will could help himself he whispered something that shocked everyone.

Arianna ?!

arianna looked at the person who called her name but stayed behind sonny.

I thought you took away his memories why the hell does he even remember arianna asked andre.

because that's has nothing to do with his memories, that said stefano and he pointed in arianna her direction, is his daughter they have a connection but there is nothing else beside that so don't you worry about that son explained stefano.

Will squats down while he still looked to arianna and held his arms out towards the little girl in an attempt that she would come over to him.

arianna hesitate for a few seconds but went eventually towards Will before either sonny or gabbi could grab arianna.

Will took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tight to his heart.

and that's when Will remembered his little girl arianna.

ari my little girl daddy missed you so much.

arianna didn't answer but she hugged Will back.

Sonny had tears in his eyes because he never tought in a million years that he would see this ever again the love of his life Will and arianna like this together his heart beated faster at that sight.

stefano interrupted the moment.

so now that you have seen what i have in exchange what are you gonna choose? while he stepped closer towards Will with arianna in his arms.

Will felt the need to protect his daughter and stepped back from stefano, Will set arianna back on the ground and wispered something in arianna her ear.

little girl go back to the other people i want you to be save no matter what happens to me, daddy love's you and he kissed arianna her head.

okay i love you too and she kissed Will his cheek before she went back towards sonny.

once arianna was close enough to sonny he took her in his arms in an attempt to shield her from any more danger because with the dimera family you apparently never know.

i'll give you some time to think about what you are gonna decide, i'll hear from you if you made your decision told stefano.

sonny who couldn't keep his anger under control spoke with a cold voice to chad, his eyes where like bullets if eyes could kill chad would be dead by the look from sonny, it was the real kiriakis that came out now..

how could you even do this chad we were business partners at one time and Will was your best friend how could you even live with this secret or do this to him chad?.

do you honestly think that i knew this that Will was alive and well?

i heard about this a couple days ago and i need to say that i was a schoked as you where when you saw Will, and as far that i didn't tell you we are in a war you know everything has changed between us that's not something new and you know that as well as i do sonny answered chad.

sonny had given arianna to gabbi because he knew that this wasn't going to end well, his kiriakis side took over more and more every second he looked between the dimera family and the love of his live Will.

the one thing i know for sure is that i don't recognise you any more chad, you are really a true dimera, how do you think that abbygail is going to react once she find out what your family has done to us and Will yelled sonny.

stefano was leaving and pulled Will along with him, that's when something snapped inside sonny, he could't beare the fact that he could lose Will again because of the stupid dimera family and before he knew it he stepped forward towards Will but demos was faster because he had been observing sonny and stopped him before he could do something stupid.

calm down sonny you don't want to do anything that can give us more problems explained demos calmly.

i just want Will back uncle demos i don't care what i need to do to make that happen answered sonny.

i get that but we need a plan so let's use the time we have to come up with something i promiss you that i will do everything to have Will back in your and arianna's live, you just need to trust me on this and come with me now towards the kiriakis mansion said demos.

even that sonny didn't want to leave Will with the dimera family he knew that his uncle had right they still had this war going on between the two of them and they needed to figure this out.

they all left the gravyard .

* * *

on the way home arianna spoke to sonny.

daddy...

yes sweet pea answered sonny sweetly.

who was that nice men? asked arianna.

do you mean the one that you hugged earlier? answered sonny just to be sure that they were talking about the same person.

yes...he..uhm and arianna stopped her sentence.

he...what? sweet pea you know you can say anything to daddy right and sonny kissed her forehead.

he said he was...my daddy too aswered arianna a little nervous and hide her head in the crook of sonny's neck, because she didn't want to hurt her daddy sonny.

that's okay sweety you don't need to hide that pretty face of yours smiled sonny.

so is he? asked arianna while she looked now up in sonny's eyes.

yes he is sweety you know the stories i told you about your daddy said sonny.

arianna nodded yes and answered daddy is up there and she pointed to the sky.

yeah that's right sweety but as you can see your daddy came back from there to us tried sonny to explane more or less, how else do you suppose to tell your two and a half years old daughter that her daddy was never dead but kidnapped and brainwashed by someone that was supposed to be a sort of family.

arianna smiled to sonny and whispered before she close her eyes, i really like my other daddy too and she drifted off and fell asleep is sonny's arms.

* * *

they arrived at the kiriakis mansion and sonny brought arianna to her bedroom so that she could take her nap.

once arianna was in her bed sonny looked at her and before he left her bedroom he made his daughter a promise.

no matter what happens sweety i promise you that we get Will back i'll do what ever it take's to get your daddy back.

with that said sonny left towards the room where demos was to make a plan to get the love of his live back, but demos wasn't there alone the other family members had gather there, victor justin brady philip adrienne and gabbi where all waiting to see sonny.

once sonny entered the room victor and justin looked at him and then back to each other, they had both seen enough through the look on sonny's face to know that he wouldn't back down and take matters in his own hands if that was necessary, the fight spirit that sonny had before they thought that Will was dead was back and so was the real sonny kiriakis the one who wouldn't back down to get what he wanted no matter who was in his way.

uncle demos did you come up with a plan? said sonny.

no not really sonny, and i don't like to give in to stefano dimera answered demos.

what do you mean demos? said justin

stefano want us to trade the orwell device in exchange for Will dad said sonny.

that's something that stefano would do yeah answered victor.

before i forget it i found the key that is necessary for the orwell device told brady.

that's good news, so now we have both the orwell device and the key smiled demos.

yeah but you have no one who can make the orwell device work answered justin.

we will find someone who is really good with that replied demos.

you are all missing the point here we may have both the orwell device and the key but stefano has Will and he want that orwell device as well said sonny.

yeah that's right we need to get Will back and save here because i don't even want to think about what they will do to Will if we don't give in to what he want said justin.

you may be right justin but i don't planning on giving that orwell device to stefano told demos.

uncle demos you know i would do anything for you right but right now i'm more than willing to give everything to get Will back no matter what i need to do to make that happen, i wouldn't even think twice about it told sonny with fire burning in his eyes.

i have a plan on what and how we are gonna handle this, and stefano is never going to expect this to happen told victor.

this is how we are going to handle this...

* * *

this was it for now i hope you like it.

thinks are going to get a twist in the next chapter that's for sure.

let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**previous chapter**

* * *

 _i have a plan on what and how we are gonna handle this, and stefano is never going to expect this to happen told victor._

 _this is how we are going to handle this..._

* * *

they don't know that we have both the orwell device and the key so this how we are going to handle the problem stefano told victor.

i need a couple hours and the orwell and i'll be back tonight, and in the mean time i want all of you and i mean everyone to stay here at the mansion told victor while he looked specific towards sonny.

sure but before i agree to give you that orwell device i would like to know what that you are going to do with it told demos.

why do you give me that look uncle vic asked sonny.

because i know you and your greek temper sonny your just like me when it becomes to your loved once, and i don't want you to do thinks that your gonna regret later told victor.

to answer your question demos, i need that orwell because i know someone who still owe me something and i'm gonna let him make a replica of that device but with some extra codes and they are gonna need a lot of time to get trough that befor they have it as far as we have right now, and that one are we gonna hand over to stefano in exstange for Will explained victor.

it could work but we are going to need be verry carefull that they don't find anything out said justin.

okay i agree with that victor when you thing your going to be back with the two orwell's asked demos.

i think they can get that ready somewere tonight so you will be meeting stefano tomorrow, but i need to get going now if you want it ready tonight told victor.

demos handed the orwell divice to victor and victor left the kiriakis mansion.

* * *

in the dimera mansion.

father, do you really think that they are going to hand that device in exchange for William told andre sceptical.

i'm sure they are going to do that or did you forgotten how valuable William is to them replied stefano.

father i really want that orwell back but i find that this is going a little far to use will to get the upperhand, and i'm not even speaking about what you have done to Will by getting him kidnapped and keeping him away from his daughter and family told chad.

chad i knew that you would think that way but that was a risk that i was more than willing to take, you will see once your longer in the business that what i did was not that bad William isn't hurt is he told stefano.

you know what i neam father and i still think tis isn't a good idea Will is till my friend and i care about him told chad.

yeah i know but now exuse me i need to do somethings and with that stefano left andre and chad behind.

* * *

somewhere in the dimera mansion was Will in a room asleep.

Will woke up because he had the feeling that someone was looking at him, when he sat up on the bed he heard keys in the door of the bedroom where he was kept.

stefano was there with some food and water, here William you need to eat i want you to stay healthy told stefano before he left Will back alone in the room.

William please stay calm i want to help you not harm you said someone behind Will.

Will turned around to look at the person who was with him in the room.

 _ **OH...MY...GOD**_ , is it really you asked Will.

yes William but you need to keep it quiet, i'm going to help you, we need to go told the other person.

okay but where do you want to go the door is closed and if i go with you what will happen with my daughter arianna asked Will.

you remember arianna? asked the person

yeah i saw her when i was on a graveyard with stefano and an other family, i felt a pull towards her that i couldn't explain at first but when i had her in my arms everything came back about her and that's when i remembered everything about arianna from when she was born untill i went to berkley told Will.

William that's great news but you can't tell anything about that to stefano, the less he knows that you remember the better said the person.

okay but arianna my daughter is all that i remember, the other people who where there i can't seem to remember explained Will.

William everything needs time and you told me that your memories about your daughter came back when you held her so maybe once you're back in your usual surroundings that the other things will follow explained the person.

yeah maybe your right, but what are we going to do now i don't want you to have any problems because of me told Will.

don't worry about that william, stefano will never know what hit him because he doesn't know about me, and the best part of that is that i can make him pay for what he has done to us, and don't worry about your daughter William she is prefecty save in the kiriakis mansion, arianna is with sonny and i'm pretty sure that sonny will burn down that whole mansion before he let anything happen to that little girl said the other person.

okay i'll agree with what you say because i trust you and i want my daughter back in my life said Will.

okay William i'm going to explain what we are going to do, i know the dimera mansion and this room has more than one input we are going out this way pointed the person through the secret hallways under the mansion and we just need to follow these and when we are out of these hallways there will be someone waiting for us and then we are going to take you to a secret but save place for now exlpaned the person.

Will agreed and they did just that, after an hour they were both safe and away from the dimera mansion and no one would know what hit them.

* * *

back at the kiriakis mansion.

arianna who up crying from a dream and kept saying daddy daddy.

sonny went towards is daughter and picked her up.

sweet pea what's wrong, for what are all this tears asked sonny.

arianna had her head hiden in the crook of sonny's neck and spoke but sonny could make any out of what she was saying so he sat down and waited untill arianna was calmed down a bit.

after a couple minutes arianna was a lot calmer but still crying she looked up in sonny's eyes and said.

they took daddy away while new tears rolled of arianna her cheeks.

shhh princess everything is okay daddy will be here i'll make sure of that told sonny sweetly.

but i saw a men take daddy, i don't want to lose daddy again and arianna was crying fully again.

sonny tried to do his best to calm arianna down but that was a lot easyer said than done because even sonny didn't know how this was going to end.

hey sweet pea look at me please said sonny.

arianna looked up in sonny's eyes and said please daddy don't ever leave me.

i'll never leave you princess, and i promise that i'll do everything in my power to get daddy back okay said sonny.

arianna had a small smile on her face and hugged sonny, i love you daddy wispered the little girl in sonny's arms.

i love you to baby girl more than life it self said sonny while he hugged his daughter close to his heart.

what sonny didn't knew was that his mother adrienne stood outside the door and that she had heard the whole conversation between her son and his daughter, adrienne had tears in her eyes because she knew how hard this was on sonny.

but hopefully that would be over soon, victor i hope that whatever you were planning will work out thought adrienne.

and she went back down to the other family members, adrienne knew that when sonny was with arianna that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

a couple hours later and at an unknown location .

is everything done asked victor.

yes and i placed on every document and file extra codes and security attachments, so even if they put the best computer expert on it it will take them surely a few days to get the protection only off of it explained the IT men.

that's how i like to here it said victor.

here this one is the original orwell i marked it with this red band around it so that you get the right one, and this one is the copy of the orwell told the men while he handed both devices to victor.

okay thanks and with that victor left the place and headed back to the kiriakis mansion.

* * *

at the dimera mansion.

everything was quiet andre was on the phone for some calls about dimera enterprises, while chad was working on some papers for the company, and stefano was playing a chess game.

i'm going to bring William his diner told stefano.

before either chad or andre could answer stefano was gone and abbygail stormed trough the door towards chad.

how could you do that yelled abby.

both andre and chad knew what this was about and andre went into another room to finish his phone call so that abby and chad could talk.

calm down abby i had nothing to do with it defended chad himself.

oh no so you didn't now that Will was alive and with you father in italy at all? said abby.

not really no untill three days ago i knew as much as everyone, you may all think about me what you want abby but do you honnestly believe if i had known that Will was alive that i would have kept that to myself? said chad.

i don't know what i need to think or believe chad when it comes to your family, did they even thought about what a hell that everyone went through because of we thought that Will was dead and especially sonny and arianna, that little girl grow up two years thinking that her daddy was dead, i can't believe you said abby while raising her voice.

abby i swear that i didn't know about that, i would do that to any of you especially to arianna, you know me better than that abby said chad.

before abbygail could answer a very mad and pissed stefano bursted back into the living room.

father what's going on asked chad worried.

William is gone he was not in his room when i brought his diner did you or andre went to him? asked stefano.

uh no we where both here the whole time busy with the company, what do you mean will is gone are you sure asked chad.

yes he is gone and we need to find William right now before someone else does told stefano.

okay i'll call some of or men to look for Will, i really hope we find him before someone else find Will said chad.

chad made the call and abby sneaked out of the dimera mansion before the hell broke loose.

* * *

abbygail walked over the town square when she was thinking about what she had heard, and suddenly it hit abby like a brick, oh my god sonny will freak out if he hears this and arianna what will happen now that the dimeras lost Will and the worst part of all was that Will was out there somewhere alone and without a memory.

abbygail knew what she needed to do and left towards the kiriakis mansion, it was time that abby talked with both her uncles victor and demos she really hoped that they could help with finding Will before the dimera family found him.

* * *

abbygail was at the door of the kiriakis mansion when her uncle victor stepped outside his car.

uncle victor i need your help please begged abby.

abbygail come inside so that we can talk but i need to say you if this is about the dimeras then i cant halp you told victor.

demos heard the door and went looking who it was and was surprised to see abby togeter with victor.

uncle demos good that you are here to i need both of your help it's about Will said abby.

what's wrong with Will abby, we know that he is in the dimera mansion told demos.

that's the problem Will is no longer at the dimera mansion and no one knows where he is, i'm affraid Will is somewhere alone and without his memory the dimera's al already looking for Will told abbygail.

Will escaped from the mansion said victor.

that changes a lot for us replied demos.

what no one knew was that sonny had heard that will escaped the dimera mansion and was out there somewhere.

 _ **WHAT**_ i need to find him before one of stefano's men does told sonny while he walked to the door.

No sonny you need to stay here and let our people find Will said demos.

do you really believe that i'm going to stay here and sit back while a lot of people are hunting down my boyfriend i don't think so yelled sonny.

before they knew it everyone was in the hallway.

son calm down what's all the yelling about asked justin.

Will is escaped from the dimera mansion and no one knows where he is told abby.

uh and stefano his men are looking for him added demos.

and i'm out of here i need to find Will before someone else does told sonny.

sonny went through the crowd of people with one thing on his mind finding Will.

justin grabbed sonny by his arm before he could leave.

sonny you need stay here we will find him i promise but with the dimeras out there looking for Will you are an easy target they know once you find out that Will is outside that you will be looking for him told justin.

i don't care about that dad i can protect myself i just need to be sure that Will is save told sonny.

daddy why are you mad asked arianna while he held her arms out to sonny.

sonny picked arianna up and said i'm not mad sweet pea.

sonny arianna needs you here and not out there in any kind of danger told adrienne.

i know your right mom but i'm scared about Will told sonny.

we know you do sonny all our men are looking out there to find Will told demos.

i'm sure we will find him sonny told victor.

* * *

 **as you guys can see things are not always like they were planned.**

 **let me know what you think, do you like to know who my mystery person is who is helping Will or do you have a idea?**

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**previous chapter**

 _daddy why are you mad asked Arianna while he held her arms out to sonny._

 _sonny picked Arianna up and said I'm not mad sweet pea._

 _sonny Arianna needs you here and not out there in any kind of danger told Adrienne._

 _I know your right_ mom _but I'm scared about Will told sonny._

 _we know you do sonny all our men are looking out there to find Will told demos._

 _I'm sure we will find him sonny told victor._

* * *

after a few hours, there was still no sign of Will.

It looks like Will disappeared from the earth told demos.

that or there is someone else who is helping Will to hide from everyone replied Victor.

Huh...but who would do that, the Dimera family is hunting him down because the want to use Will as leverage against us and our family want's to find him so that we are sure that he is save told demos.

I know what you mean brother, but I have a feeling in my guts that we are overlooking something here replied victor.

* * *

unknown location:

William why don't you lay down and get some sleep you are looking tired.

I know that I don't look too great but I really don't want to sleep, though, I want my memories back, maybe you can tell me who the other family was at the graveyard and what their bond is towards me unless you don't know said, Will.

on the handoff information that you gave me, I know who was there, and they are all bonded to you the one more than the other.

please tell me maybe I can remember something then pleaded

Will.

Well let me start with the latina lady like you call her, her name is Gabriella Hernandez buy everyone calls her Gabbi she is the mother of you daughter William.

Huh...but I'm gay and she is a woman Will wrinkle his nose.

The mystery man couldn't help himself but laugh at Will his face.

I'm glad that you think this is funny told Will.

I'm sorry William but you should have seen your face just now.

Geez thanks, I'm glad I made your day told Will.

anyways, we know that you are gay William, but your daughter Arianna anyone when you were still trying to figure out who you were, and you both decided to keep the baby.

Okay so far I get that, what about the older man and the greek gorgeous man who I Will.

the older man is Demos Kiriakis he runs Titan industries after that Victor took a step back from the company, and he is also the uncle of the "greek gorgeous man" that you saw.

Uhu and who is he, he looked very good I need to say myself told Will with sparkles in his eyes.

The mystery man rolled his eyes before he answered that question.

Well, I see that you're not lost your taste about him...

what do you even mean, I have now idea who he is, but what I saw was really worth it told Will smiling.

I'm sure that you're going to like what I have to say about him then, the " greek gorgeous man" as you call him, he looked Will in the eyes and Will blushed, oh god William please I know that look when I see it on you remember that I know you right.

Hey, what can I say I really liked what I saw that guy looks too damn gorgeous for his own damn good told Will.

Okay, okay I get it, so his name is Jackson Kiriakis better known as Sonny...

So he is a Kiriakis I get that Demos is family but what is his connection towards Gabbi and my daughter asked Will.

Well if you would have waited and listened instead of interrupting me you would have known by now.

I'm sorry, go on I won't interrupt you again told Will.

where was i, yeah so sonny is your boyfriend William he thought that you were dead when Stefano took you away to Italy, and since that day he took care of your daughter the way that you would have wanted him to do, he love's that little girl just like she is his own, Arianna sees him as a father towards her from what I have heard.

So let me rewind that the older man is Demos Kiriakis he is the uncle of my boyfriend Sonny and Gabbi she is the mother of my daughter Arianna said, Will.

Yeah, everything is correct but I also know that there is a war between the two families about some stupid Orwell device.

I know they were talking about that when we were at the graveyard, Demos has it but Stefano and Andre want it to told Will.

I know and that is why you need to stay here with me, where you are safe from any danger William.

I know and I'm really grateful towards you but I would like to have my daughter with me told Will.

maybe I can arrange something but I can't make any promises.

Will had a smile on his face and thanked him for everything before he went to bed to get some sleep

* * *

In the meanwhile, things between the two families were even worse than before and the Orwell device that the both wanted so much was destroyed, Victor and Demos blamed the Dimera's for that but sonny was in a devastated state when he found out about that.

Sonny, talk to me what is going on in that head of your's asked Justin.

What do you want me to say, dad? told Sonny with tears in his eyes.

what are you thinking sonny maybe I can help offered Justin.

I don't think that there is much that you can do dad! because of the stupid war with the Dimera family, I'm going to lose Will again, first of it was bad enough to know that Will was dead because of that plane crash but right now they use the love of my life as leverage against us because of that stupid Orwell device, I'm afraid dad of what they are going to do to Will once they find him now that the Orwell is destroyed told sonny.

Sonny, not everything is lost you know first of no one knows where Will is, I'm sure that he is somewhere safe so we need to find out where he could be and bring him back to you, do you have any idea where Will could be place's where he went when before all of this happened? asked Justin.

When he wanted to be alone to think Will went to the bench outside the Horton town square, you know the one who is surrounded by all the trees and flowers, that was the place where he could think and relax in peace told sonny.

Yeah, I know where it is but I have heard that or own man have looked everywhere and they haven't found him, are you sure that there is nowhere else where you think he possibly could be sonny? asked Justin.

I really don't know dad snapped sonny.

I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just frustrated I think I'm going to look at Arianna and then try to get some sleep myself told Sonny before he walked up the stairs.

Don't worry sonny I know you didn't mean to do that, get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow if you want to be replied Justin.

Thanks, dad, goodnight.

Goodnight sonny.

Once sonny was upstairs Justin called Victor and Demos inside the living room and closed the two big doors.

I assume that the both of you know why I want to talk to you? told Justin.

Yes we know, I have seen how sonny reacted when he found out about the Orwell told Victor.

So now what are we going to do that Orwell had a huge value said Demos.

Demos, that Orwell is not important to me right now isn't destroyed so we can't do anything anymore with it, but what is important to me is my son, and I really want to find out where Will could be told, Justin.

Yeah I know what you mean Justin I was thinking about that too, I think it's weird that neither the Dimera's or we are able to find Will, I'm wondering if someone is helping to hide Will for the both families told Victor.

But who? asked Demos.

I really don't know I think it just weird Will has no memory and yet he is able to hide away some were where no one is able to find him replied Victor.

You might have a point there, I asked Sonny if he had any idea's of where Will went when he wanted to be alone before any of this happened, but Will wasn't not there told Justin.

Who would hate the both families enough to help Will hide asked Demos?

I don't know if hate is the correct word Demos maybe they are just looking out for Will and do our families have nothing to do with this answer Justin.

I really don't know what to make of all this, I'm going to make some more calls maybe I find something out told Victor.

That's a good idea I'll help you out told Demos.

I'm going to call to some people who I think might help Will if that's even the case told Justin.

the three left the living room and started to make their calls.

* * *

In the Dimera mansion things went from bad to even worse, while Andre was outside hunting after Will he got shot by someone who had nothing to do with the Kiriakis family and he couldn't make out who it was until the man stepped closer towards him.

So this is where everything is going to end! said the mystery man.

You?! why would you even considering to do this to us you're supposed to be dead spatted Andre.

Are you seriously going to ask me why I would d this? I'm not the only one who was supposed to be dead, was I?

Who are you talking about? wait you have William don't you? said, Andre.

William is perfectly safe but you, on the other hand, are dead smrinked the mystery man.

Why would you take the risk by showing yourself to me, what is in it for you? asked Andre.

Oh for me this is revenge for all the things that you and Stefano have done to me and now to William, do you have some last words?

you are not going to get away with this spatted Andre.

I already am because no one even thinks of me remember I'm dead smrinked the mystery man and with that he shot Andre right trough the head, he left the body where it was so that the would find it fast he left the crime scene and went back towards William with a small detour just to be sure that no one would find them.

* * *

It took indeed no so much time to find Andre's dead body, Victor and Stefano heard the news Stefano blamed this on the Kiriakis family.

I swear that you are not going to get away with what you have done yelled Stefano trough the phone.

What are you talking about replied Victor " Victor, of course, knew about Andre but did like he didn't know"

I mean the dead of my son you killed him told Stefano.

I have nothing to do with that replied Victor.

" For once Victor spoke the true because someone else was behind this"

Yeah right like I'm going to believe you spatted Stefano.

Believe what you want Stefano I haven nothing to do with this told Victor.

Just you know Victor, once I find William back I'm going to let you suffer even worse, you see you can take the blame for the dead of William while you will see your nephew Jackson go down, I wonder if he will ever forgive you for this told Stefano.

and with that, he ended the call.

* * *

Justin, Demos living room right now yelled Victor.

When Justin and Demos were in the living room Victor closed the doors to the living room so that no one would overhear them.

Victor what's going on? asked Demos.

Well, i just got a phone call for Stefano to blame us for the dead of Andre Dimera and he threatened me when he finds Will that he will make us suffer to kill Will told Victor.

Andre Dimera is dead? asked Demos

Who is behind this Victor, do you have any idea? asked Justin.

Yes Andre is dead, and I have no idea who is behind this, one thing is for sure is that whoever did it hate's the Dimera's even more than we do reply Victor.

So Andre is murdered by someone and we have no idea who we are dealing with answered Demos.

Do you even think what this will do to Sonny if they find Will told Justin?

I know, I'm frustrated that I don't know who is behind the dead of Andre Dimera, We better pray if whoever did that just hate's the Dimera's because if he finds Will he could be in real danger told Victor.

I don't like this said Justin.

Me neither, I'm going to try figure out who is behind all of this told Demos.

The trio went separated ways in the Kiriakis mansion, but what neither of them knew was that Sonn had overheard the whole conversation while he was in the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the unknown location Will had woken up from a dream it was not a nightmare but with all the information that the mystery man had given him some things fell back into place, and Will had a vivid dream of the evening before he went to Berkeley it was filled with sonny and once Will woke up from that dream he felt that the whole and the emptiness that he had in his heart was gone now, Will went to look if he could find the man he wanted to talk a bit more in hope that he could bring back as many memories as possible.

Have you got some sleep?

Yes, I did but I woke up and I would like to talk to you a bit more about sonny, if that's okay with you asked Will.

Sure but I can hear in the way you are talking that you remember more.

I just woke up from a dream I know almost everything back about me and sonny, but there is a lot happen in the time and what if he is with someone else not that I would blame him but do you know if sonny is with someone? asked Will.

you know what instead of asking that to me why don't you ask that question to sonny?

how would I do that I need to stay here remember? said Will.

Oh, I know but I have a solution for that.

the man took his phone and dialled sonny's phone number and gave the phone to Will.

What if they track the phone they will find out where we are told Will.

don't worry about that William they can't track my phone I know how to remember.

Will nod and called sonny.

* * *

Sonny's phone rang and Sonny looked at the ID-caller on the phone but saw that it was an unknown number before he answered the phone.

Sonny Kiriakis speaking.

Sonny's it is me

 _ **Will!** _ are you okay, please tell me that you are safe

Honey, I'm fine and perfectly safe

 **OMG** babe you remember me

Yes it took me a while and with the help from someone

Who is with you? please tell me where you are

I can't tell you where I am or who is with me sonny I'm safe here

Babe, I want you safe here in my arms

" Will covered the phone before he asked the man what that he needed to do that sonny was pleading with him to know were and who was with him, the man told William the turn te speaker on so that he could hear the conversation"

Babe are you still there?

I'm still here sonny

please tell me where you are babe I need to see for myself that you are okay

Jackson, he is perfectly fine with me told the mystery man

OMG are you for real right know you are dead told, sonny

That's what everyone thinks Jackson that's also the reason why I got William so easy out of the Dimera mansion told the man

Did you kill Andre? because no one knows who did it and now that I know that you are alive it makes sense to me told sonny

Yes, I did, but I'm not done yet Stefano will never know what hit him told the man.

Thank you for making sure that Will is save told, sonny.

Your welcome, maybe I can bring him over to you told the man

Sure, when? asked sonny.

Uh I need to think how to get away here without being seen and bring him safely to you, I'll let you know when I know more Jackson said the man

Okay thanks told sonny

son I wanted to ask you something said, Will

Anything you want babe, What is it that you want to know? asked sonny.

Sonny, please be honest but I need to know is there someone else in you live? asked Will.

What, no Will since the day I thought that you were dead I took myself of the marked because I didn't want anyone else besides you replied Sonny.

Sonny I can't wait to see you and Arianna told Will.

Me neither said, sonny

I love you honey

I love you too babe so much.

See u soon honey

I hope very soon babe

and with that, they both ended the call.

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys, this was it, for now, I hope you like the new chapter**_

 _ **I really enjoyed it while writing that I had my chapter in two hours max :-)**_

 _ **let me know what you guys think I have decided for in this chapter to keep my mystery person unknown for now.**_

 _ **Please review :-)**_


End file.
